


Adventure in cooking

by Sashaya



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: Every second spend with Carlos needs to be celebrated so Cecil tries to make something special for dinner. Maybe he should leave cooking to his boyfriend...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> This is un-beta'ed work! All mistakes are mine and mine alone!
> 
> Come say HI to me right [here](http://sashaya-keeps-sinning.tumblr.com/)!

The day is hot and the sky is vast. It’s a space for a Forgotten Benevolent God to sit back and relax, enjoy the daily-life struggles of little mortal-ants. It’s like a good TV show but without drama and excitement and emotions. Just like the Forgotten Benevolent God likes. 

Cecil doesn’t think about the Forgotten Benevolent God that watches him in his own house or the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home, who is looking over his shoulder and keeps giving him advice in her soft and gentle voice. 

Cecil thinks only of his _mission_ – he wants to make something special for Carlos. No, it’s not their anniversary though if you are Cecil you know that every day, every second spend with Carlos needs to be celebrated. Cecil just wants to make a Very Special Dinner Dish for his favorite and loveable scientist boyfriend. 

In yesterdays broadcast Earl Harlan talked how to make Coconut Shrimp with Sweet and Spicy Raspberry Sauce. It sounded a-ma-zing so Cecil decided to try it. He even got a written recipe from Earl (after he promised one hundred times to not make tiramisu – we know Earl, it’s _poisonous_ ). 

Not that Cecil believes there is something like raspberries but hey, he didn’t believe in mountains either! He can bend the rules of universe a little if it means seeing Carlos smile. 

So he has everything he needs (even the unreal raspberries) and he tries, really tries! The problem is, Cecil is just a modest radio host and Earl is… well, he’s sous-chef at _Tourniquet_. He’s way above Cecil’s level. 

There’s even a cooking book next to Earl’s recipe, something that Cecil almost gave a life for when he borrowed it from the library. Unfortunately, the cooking book keeps changing recipes and ingredients every time Cecil turns away. 

The cooking book now tells about history of a black hole. Not cool, cooking book. There are some things that the black hole would like to keep to itself. Not cool.

The Faceless Old Woman tsk’s at the book in displeasure. 

Cecil is doing his best but still, instead of a wonderful meal of Coconut Shrimps with Spicy and Sour Raspberry Sauce, he makes pasta. Tons of. 

Cecil is muttering under his breath in a foreign language, language even he doesn’t know but it doesn’t stop him, when Carlos comes home. 

“Hello, love!” he greets Cecil as he takes off his shoes and moves barefoot into the kitchen. 

He stops dead on the tracks and looks around _their_ kitchen filled with _at least_ twenty types of pasta. 

“What happened here?” Carlos asks, trying to sound calm. 

“Carlos!” Cecil jumps and swiftly moves between plates and plates of pasta. “My darling, I missed you so!”

“You saw me during your lunch break, Cecil” Carlos smiles and accepts the warm kiss from his boyfriend. It leaves them breathless and smiling. “But I missed you too”

“I know it doesn’t look like I have everything under control but I do have everything under control” Cecil ensures Carlos, gesturing towards the kitchen (or rather The New Pasta Room). 

“Of course, love” Carlos nods and leans a bit closer towards his lover. “Though, I’d love to know what you are doing”

“It was supposed to be a surprise” Cecil is clearly pouting now. Carlos looks at him with a soft expression on his face. “I wanted to make you some shrimps with sauce but something’s wrong with the recipe. Maybe Earl gave me a wrong one”

Carlos raises his eyebrows at that. 

“Can I see the recipe, please?”

“Whatever you wish for, darling” Cecil jumps around the kitchen and grabs the recipe, completely ignoring the cooking book, which turned into a _How To Fight A God_ book in shame. 

“Cecil, I love you, you know” Cecil beams at that. “But tell me how you managed to make pasta if you followed the directions? How?”

Cecil shrugs and Carlos sighs. 

“This is… this is not possible. That’s just… the possibility of that happening is just non-existent!”

 _Silly, wonderful Carlos_. Everyone knows that if mix coconut and raspberries, you will always get pasta. Only Cecil forgot about it (he will curse Earl later, when he remembers about this). _Silly, wonderful Carlos_. 

Carlos takes a deep breath and smiles at Cecil, who looks like someone took away his Koshekh. He kisses Cecil on the cheek.

“It’s okay, love. They are all my favorites”

Later, when they are sitting on the table in the middle of the kitchen and tasting all pasta dishes Cecil made, Carlos freaks out again.

_How do you make pasta taste like pineapple, Cecil?! It’s not possible!_

Oh, sweet, silly, wonderful Cecil.


End file.
